


Palutena Farting

by AFartingPantsPoopingGirl



Category: Super Smash Brothers, 新・光神話 パルテナの鏡 | Kid Icarus: Uprising (Video Game)
Genre: Butts, Fart Fetish, Farting, Fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:26:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8449753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl/pseuds/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl





	

Lady Palutena farted a huge burst of gas as she laughed, fanning the air from her goddess stink as she was enjoying her gassy emissions. "Peeyew... golly, I sure do stink!" Palutena laughed as she enjoyed how bassy her deep pitched farts were. "Oh how I just love farting. I love that my big butt farting is so godly. I wonder if I'll poop myself... haha." Letting out a huge explosive fart, Palutena's eyes widened as she blushed, being shocked. "Oh my... I think I just granted my own wish. I'm gonna need to craft myself a new dress. Whoopsie."


End file.
